Phase noise, period jitter, other noise, and spurious deterministic contamination of local oscillators and other timing generators, such as phase locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizers, are often key specifications. Among other things, the amount of phase noise or period jitter affects spectral usage efficiency and the ability to encode and decode high-speed data with minimal errors. Massive efforts have been made over the years to reduce phase noise, period jitter, other noise, and spurious deterministic contamination in local oscillators and other timing generators.